


I've Waited So Long, My Love

by thegaygladers



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: :D, M/M, eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, minally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaygladers/pseuds/thegaygladers
Summary: the beginning of it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a small thingy i wrote for #raretmrships week on Tumblr :3

Gally was about to pass out again when the roof of his lightless surroundings was pulled apart with a reverberating clang.

The first thing he saw in the new, agonizing light was a pair of dark eyes staring down at him.

The eyes seemed to fill with mischief when they realized that they weren’t just staring into pale, delicately veiny eyelids anymore.

“Well, well, _well_ , hello there, greenie,” the dark eyes said, springing upwards in a brisk motion and melting into a standing silhouette, “You’re late.”

Gally didn’t know how to respond, and he was quickly forgetting how to breathe, too – because as his eyes adjusted to the light, his host became clearer. And as he became clearer, so did the fact that - despite Gally’s lack of any useful, comprehensible memory – said host was the most beautiful entity Gally had ever laid his eyes upon.

The fact that that very ethereal entity had been brushing noses with him just a few seconds ago sunk in, and gave his magical breathlessness a finishing touch.

Gally stared, and the boy considered him with raised eyebrows and a smug smile in return.

Eventually, though, the situation got a bit awkward.

“You’re drooling, Greenie,” called an amused voice from the sky.

The magnificent boy that stood over Gally, still, chuckled, before holding a hand out to him and saying:

“Well, come on then. Welcome to the Glade, where little faults like these in punctuality can get you shucked for good.”

Confused, Gally took the person’s warm hand tremulously.

And then he was lifted up and out of the room almost effortlessly, and thrown gently onto what he recognized as the “grass”, outside of it.

Less than a second later, ethereal entity was standing and looking down at him yet again.

“You gonna get up, or…?” the boy held out his hand again, and looked more amused than what Gally thought was fair.

Gally accepted the aid, and pulled himself weakly to his feet, avoiding any possible eye contact – ethereal entity, it seemed, surprisingly, was shorter than him by a few inches. But also certainly brawnier.

Ethereal entity had no right to look so amused because Gally felt that his reaction was only justified.

He had arbitrarily been chucked into the middle of nowhere and was being tossed around by a divine individual whom he didn’t recognize at all. And it appeared that they had company.

His suspicions were confirmed when three other faces came into focus before him.

These people were all a striking contrast to Ethereal Entity, but just as stunning.

Almost.

The one standing closest had hair that was golden and just cascaded over his hunched shoulders, and white skin with undertones of warm honey, which was, favorably, also the color of his eyes. The boy was tall and thin but seemed tough and stalwart. He was absolutely gorgeous.

“Alright, Greenie? I’m Newt,” he said, and then added sarcastically “I’m second-in-command here. Welcome to the hell house.”

The guy next to him - who looked older by about a year or so – smiled strangely at Gally, as if he pitied him. He was good-looking; with dark, immaculate skin and darker eyes and hair.

“I’m Alby. First-in-command,” he said simply.

“Ben the builder!!” the final guy chimed in brightly, he had darkening blond hair and iridescent blue eyes - and for some reason, Gally had a gut feeling that this particular person was going to be his friend.

“Well?” Alby asked, “Who the klunk are _you_?”

Gally withdrew; he realized he didn’t know.

He had absolutely no  _idea_  who he was, no clue as to what he was called or what he looked like or how old he could possibly be.

The information tugged frustratingly at the edges of his reminiscences, and he tried and tried to grab onto the details but it felt like they were always just out of his reach.

“I… I don’t know,” he said, bitterly surprised that he even had a voice he could materialize, or knew words to convey what he felt.

“Don’t worry, Greenie, you will, soon,” Ben said, “Alby likes to play with the newbies’ heads.”

It was all gibberish to Gally, really, and the only thing keeping him from collapsing to the ground in uncertainty and exhaustion was the unceasing support he had from leaning against Ethereal Entity - who was standing, utterly soundless, beside him. Something told Gally that that silence was rare.

He nearly jumped three feet in shock when he felt the other boy’s calloused hand squeeze his softly, reassuringly. It was a small, easy-to-miss gesture, and Ethereal Entity performed it all the more negligibly – as if he didn’t want anyone else to see.

But Gally had now foolishly drawn attention to it. The boy pulled away instantly and Gally internally berated himself.

Newt shot Ethereal Entity a shrewd smile and Ben winked at Gally, flashing a charming, boyish smile. “We’ll leave you two to it,” Alby smirked before vanishing into a herd of boys with his two friends. Yes, they were encircled by at least fifty other boys ranging from pre-pubescent to almost-adult – and were standing in the middle of a _field_ -like thing. The crowd of guys –  _only_  guys, Gally noted with interest – dissipated gradually, though every one of them lingered a bit to look curiously upon the newcomer, and perhaps to figure out why he still had company. There were trees and cows and hens and small straw huts and so many other things Gally realized he knew the names of in this field-like thing. The field-like thing was also enclosed by four colossal concrete walls with seemingly no exits cut into them.

The boy next to him cleared his throat, looking embarrassed.

“Sorry for… uh… that. I thought it would help,” he said pathetically.

“It did,” Gally breathed, dragging his eyes away from the daunting walls with much difficulty and facing Ethereal Entity properly for the first time.

Yep, still ethereally beautiful.

Too beautiful for someone who only looked about 15, Gally thought.

“I… um…” Gally attempted continuation - it was proving be a rather challenging task, flustered as he was, “Why did. Um. Newt, right? Smile at you like that?”

“Jealous already?” Minho teased, then, deciding he had made enough of a fool of himself for the day, added, “We made a bet.”

“A what?”

“A bet. I hope you know what that means, because I don’t know how to describe it,” the boy scratched the back of his head, and bit his lip. He was an endearing chaos, Gally thought, “I was bored and needed someone to distract me from my disaster of a life, so we were going to see if the new Greenie was my type. You know. Cute enough for me. Because, obviously, I’m all that, and warrant only the best.”

Gally rolled his eyes. He felt like it was a thing he used to do a lot when he was… himself.

“Well?” Gally asked, surprising even himself at his boldness. He found it hard to believe that he could’ve been – or still was – the confident sort.

“Well what?”

“ _Am_ I?”

Ethereal Entity’s eyes widened, and through his bronze cheeks, Gally could see the faintest traces of red surfacing. He felt triumphant to say the least.

“Yes.”

And the triumph was gone, replaced with something more exciting, more exhilarating and overwhelming, and his mouth fell open the smallest fraction in disbelief.

“Oh.”

“Oh? That’s all you’re going to say? “ _Oh_ ”?” Minho frowned.

“Um…” Gally shrugged, trying his hardest to keep his calm, ‘Where do I sleep?” he asked with fabricated poise.

 

If he had to be honest, he liked this place. Well, not _liked_ , in the true sense of the word, but for some strange reason he felt that he was better off here than he’d been wherever he’d been _before_. For some reason, Gally felt at home in the “Glade”, as these boys called it.

 

“Where do you  _sleep_? Really, dude?”

“I’m tired…”

Minho shook his head, and rather unexpectedly, burst out laughing.

“I like you, Greenie.”

Gally ignored the increasing intensity of the electricity in his body – a bizarre burning that had become a constant ever since he’d first laid eyes upon this boy.

He realized he was good at evading pressing matters.

“Um, you’re cool too, weird-guy-who-keeps-flirting-with-me-but-won’t-tell-me-his-name.”

“Minho.”

“Sorry?”

“That’s… my name,” Minho said. “At least, I _think_ it is. I’m starting to question in all, honestly.”

“It’s… It’s a nice name. Probably much better than whatever mine turns out to be.”

“Do you wanna go to sleep?”

“I’d rather not rush things.”

“Wow,” Minho exhaled. “You’re giving my outstanding and rather prized sarcasm a run for its money, here. I can’t say I like it.”

“But you like me.”

Minho rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets in what seemed like a characteristic movement and starting to walk away.

“Come on then, Greenie, or I might just change my mind.”


End file.
